


She's in Love

by Sevensmommy



Category: Days of Our Lives, General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: Not sure if this will be a series or not after but the something still applies as my Stax fic only when my muse wants daytime. I always thought Abby needs men to chase her and show they want her so here is my try at it. Please send helpful feedback please not mean ones. Thanks





	She's in Love

Chapter one

Chad was standing on the docks staring out at the water when he saw Melanie and Abby walking down the docks with bags in hands and laughing. When they saw Chad they stopped to talk to him.

 

“Hey girls.” Chad said but the whole time he was looking at Abby.

 

“Hey Chad.” Abby says just as her cell rang. When she looked at who was calling her she got a huge smile on her face. “It’s Michael.” Abby told Mel as she moved away to take the call.

 

When Mel turned back to face Chad she saw the look on his face. She felt bad for him but he did break up with Abby and now she has moved on and is so happy.

 

“She is happy Chad. Please don’t ruin this for her. Let her be happy.” Mel said to Chad.

 

Chad looks down at his feet and then up at Mel. Chad knows that tears are in his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall.

 

“Who is he?” Was all Chad could get out.

 

“His name is Michael Corinthos and he really treats her good and like she is a princess.” Mel told him trying not to hurt him.

 

Chad just looks down and then back up at Abby and she is smiling and it lights up her eyes and she is so happy all Chad could do was smile a teary smile and nods his head.

 

“I have to go Mel.” Chad says and leaves before Mel could say anything.

 

It has been a week and yet Chad still couldn’t get over the fact that not only had he been stupid in thinking that Abby was cheating on him with Austin Reed but that he had kissed Abby’s best friend Mel and now he would have to live with the fact that Abby could never be his again cause now she was marrying this Michael guy. It was like the biggest news and it was all over Salam. He couldn’t get away from the news for the life of him.

 

Chad was sitting in his apartment staring at the TV that is turned off when he hears a knock on the door. He gets up to get it and finds Will on the other side. Chad leaves the door open and goes back to his place on the sofa staring at the blank screen. Will walks in and shuts the door before he goes and sits next to him.

 

“I heard the news. Are you alright?” Will asked him. He knows that the one thing Chad wishes he had not done was break up with Abby and now that she is marrying another man it has to hurt Chad.

 

“Not really man. I don’t know what I was thinking breaking up with her and now that I am finally get my life back on track and ready to beg her to take me back I can’t because she is marrying another guy.” Chad tells him.

 

“So fight for her Chad.” Will says staring at Chad.

 

“I can’t man. She is in love with this guy and really do you think I deserve her after what I did to her?” Chad asked him.

 

“I don’t know man but if Abby loves you as much as I know you love her don’t you think she should get the chance to answer that. You didn’t give her the choice last time and now look at where you are. What is the worst that can happen?” Will asks him.

 

“She can tell me to go fuck myself and walk away from me.” Chad tells him like he should have already know that.

 

“Fine. So she could tell you that but wouldn’t you rather know that now then never try and always wonder if you could have gotten her back?” Will asks him.

Chad looks at him while he tries to decided if he should go to Abby or not.


End file.
